Fun
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After the fight with Byakuran, Bel finds himself growing bored. He decides to go bother Tsuna for a while. Yaoi, TYL!B27, TYL!Bel x Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

"Bel-senpai, you're being boring today."

Said blond tilted his head, looking upside-down at the teal-haired boy standing by the couch. He sent a lopsided grin to the younger, rolling himself off the furniture so that he could stand in the expensive hotel room the Varia group were staying at.

"Does Froggy want to play target practise?" Said blond drew a handful of knives from his pocket, laughing as he raised them within view of the boy. "Because the prince is always up for his favourite game."

"Senpai," Fran drawled, taking a few steps back from the other. "Senpai, I don't like that game. Fake-Prince's aim is so bad, it's never any fun just standing there while knives fly past you. Maybe we should play something more suited to your level of skill. Like throwing knives at the side of a barn. Maybe a dozen of them all lined up in a row so you definitely don't miss."

"Kaching..." Bel frowned before he let his knives fly, embedding them into the soft material of the Varia Mist's frog hat. "You brat... You want to die that badly? You should have just said so."

"Bel-senpai, I never said I wanted to die; merely that you should brush up on knife throwing." Fran jumped backwards as a hand reached out to grab him. "Bel-senpai... Can you please stop trying to kill me?"

"Fuck up, trash."

Bel froze at his boss' voice. He pulled his hand back to himself, letting the smaller male put distance between them – even _he _wasn't stupid enough to disobey the man's orders when Xanxus was in a _very _shitty mood. "Yes, boss."

"Good." Xanxus, who had been lying on the bed closest to the door, let his eyes fall closed once again. He pulled his hand away from the gun he had been fingering, leaving it on the bedside table. "Don't fucking disturb me."

Bel shrugged, sitting back down on the couch. Fran stood next to him, muttering, "Bel-senpai should go and get laid some more instead of always trying to kill me; your sexual frustration affects us all, fake prince."

"Oi! I am _not _sexually frustrated!" Bel would have loved to stab his frog some more, but the truth he would never speak was that he feared Xanxus and didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Yes, you are; you can't even finish_ yourself _off lately." Fran just shrugged, as emotionless as ever.

"Why the fuck are you listening in to my _private _activities?" the blond hissed.

"Maybe because senpai is masturbating in a hotel room with _five _other people in it?" Fran rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you don't wake anyone _else _up; I thought Lussuria would have senses for that kind of thing, to be honest."

Bel just sniffed, greatly annoyed. "Whatever. But the prince isn't sexually frustrated, and _you _can't talk, stupid virgin-frog."

"At least I can get myself off when I want to." Fran turned around, walking over to the small kitchen area to look for food. "Unlike _some _fake princes."

"Oi!" Bel just sighed as Fran left the room, wishing he could strangle the boy to death. He looked over at Xanxus, finding the other still sleeping. He wasn't sure where Lussuria or Squalo had disappeared to, but that wasn't important; what _was _important was getting out of this boring room and finding something interesting to do – with Xanxus still around, killing the frog was out of the question unless he wanted to get shot in the head for disturbing his boss.

Reluctantly, Bel got to his feet as he walked towards the door, not in the mood for moving _at all_, but also too bored to continue laying there with nothing to stimulate his mind.

_I wonder what the Vongola Decimo's up to... _Bel grinned as a thought crossed his mind. _He'll be fun to play with~ Much more fun than that stupid, boring frog~ _

With that in mind, Bel left the hotel, hoping he wasn't too late to catch the Vongola Tenth Generation before they went back to their own time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna wasn't quite sure what had happened; one minute, he had been listening to Shoichi explain that there was a problem with returning to their own time and they would have to remain here until the issue was fixed. Then, an unidentifiable blur had rushed into the room and kidnapped him from his friends, carrying him from the base. At first, Tsuna had no idea what to expect, but once he heard that familiar, _ushishishi~ _he knew immediately what was going on; Belphegor was probably going to torture him to death for absolutely no reason.

"Hiee!" Tsuna squeaked as he tried to pull himself from Bel's arms, prepared to fall face-first onto the hard pavement if that was what it would take to save his life. "B-belphegor! Don't kill me!"

Bel laughed again as he stopped in the middle of the busy street. He dropped the Vongola unceremoniously onto the bench they were standing next to, grinning down at the younger. "The prince isn't here to kill the tuna-fish~"

Tsuna frowned at these words, wondering what the ulterior motive could be if it weren't murder. Dare he ask? "…"

"The prince is just bored, and he wants someone to play with~" Bel sat down next to the brunet, adjusting his tiara carefully. "Shishi~ The froggy didn't want to play target practise and the boss was grumpy. Will the tuna-fish play~?"

"J-jeez, Belphegor…" Tsuna wanted to decline, to run back to his friends before he undoubtedly died, whether Bel had meant to kill him or not – he wouldn't put it past the other to stab him purely out of habit and then laugh as he bled to death. "I-I would, but… I-I'm kind of busy…"

"Great~!" Bel stood up again, smiling brightly as he pulled a knife from his pocket, swinging it around his finger. "Let's go play~"

"Hiee!" Tsuna hadn't agreed to being picked up once again, but what could he do? It wasn't exactly the smartest idea to piss off someone like _Belphegor, _after all. Should he just play along and hope the other wasn't in the mood for bloodshed? Or at least _hope _he would be rescued soon enough?

"Shishi~ Let's get some ice cream~" Bel ignored every look sent his way as he carried a protesting teenager through the streets, his grin as large as ever; he was just glad that he wasn't going to be bored.

_**~~XX~~**_

To say that Tsuna was surprised the blond had paid for both of their ice creams was an understatement; he didn't know what he had expected more, for Bel to slaughter the workers on the spot and take the ice cream for himself, or for the blond to expect him to pay for his own sweet.

Instead, here he was, being handed an ice cream cone with a chocolate scoop inside it.

"T-thanks…" Tsuna ducked his head as he accepted the treat, uncomfortable about being alone with a Varia member; he could remember clear as day the way the Storm Guardian had almost gotten Gokudera killed along with himself, and he wasn't sure he'd ever get over it.

Bel licked happily at his own ice cream as he sat down at the table next to his prisoner, twirling a knife in his hands absentmindedly. He licked his lips as he looked down to the student, his obscured eyes sparkling with contentment. "Chocolate ice cream is my favourite~"

Tsuna offered a shy smile to his abductor, deciding that if he just went along with this, his chance of survival would _probably _be higher. "Yeah… Chocolate ice cream is good."

"I brought Froggy here when we first came to Japan, but the stupid frog wasn't fun at all." A childish pout crossed the man's face, resembling very much a little kid that hadn't gotten its way. "All he did was insult the prince and mooch off of his money. Mammon was a _much _better partner than him."

"But at least now you have Mammon back, right?" Tsuna could see that the blond was frustrated about being stuck with a teammate he didn't seem to like much, if at all.

In a split second, Bel's mood had gone back to happy; his smile stretched across his face as he nodded. "Shishishi~ That's true~ Mammy was off playing somewhere else, so the prince couldn't play with him~"

Tsuna wondered why the older male seemed obsessed with 'playing'; was he really that childish at heart? Or was he so used to being alone, he would play with whoever he could? Even if said 'playing' was not the most humane. The brunet licked again at his treat as he thought about these words, not sure how to reply to them; Belphegor was dangerous, no matter what kind of mood he was in.

"Does the tuna-fish want to go play videogames next?" Bel had already devoured his ice cream, nothing left of it. "I saw an arcade not far from here."

"Ah, I haven't got any money, Belphegor…" The Sky Guardian frowned. "Sorry…"

"The prince will pay~" Bel licked his fingers to make sure he had eaten every drop of his food, a mischievous smirk on his face. Without waiting for a reply, he instead stood up and pulled the brunet back into his arms. "Thank you~ We'll have lots of fun~"

"Wait! I didn't agree to anything!" Tsuna gripped the hood of the Varia uniform, trying to steady himself; he had been so unprepared for it, he felt as if he were about to slip off the shoulder he had just been strewn across.

"Of course you did~ No one ever says no to the prince~"

Tsuna sighed, wondering just how he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place. He resigned himself to his fate, hoping that there would be minimal stabbing and the blond would stay as pleasant as he had been – Bel could almost be considered a gentleman when he wasn't out for blood, and that was something Tsuna thought _no one _would ever view the blond as.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oomph!" Tsuna hit the soft mattress he had been dumped rudely on. His dark eyes looked up at Bel, a frown on his face; he had been brought back to the hotel room the Varia were staying in, and with all eyes fixed on him, he felt as if he were being torn apart by their stares alone.

"Why the fuck did you bring the shrimp here, anyway?" Squalo was seated at the small round table tucked away in the corner, a wineglass in his hand as he sipped at the red liquid inside it; Xanxus wasn't the only one who enjoyed his share of wine.

"The prince was bored, and the tuna-fish offered to play with him~" Bel jumped onto the bed next to his victim, bouncing the other with his weight. He giggled as he lay next to the teenager, a laid-back smile on his face as he observed the Vongola. "And he's a tuna-fish, Squa; not a shrimp."

"Whatever, brat." Squalo moved back to the newspaper he had been flicking through, ignoring the younger two; what they did together wasn't his business as long as it didn't compromise Bel's ability to go on missions.

Fran, who had been sitting placidly before the couch in between Lussuria's legs as the Sun Guardian played with his hair, stood up, ignoring the man's protests. He came to stand by the edge of the bed, reaching out to poke Tsuna's cheek.

"Are you going to have sex with him, Bel-senpai?" Emerald eyes searched for obscured ones.

Bel grit his teeth, instinctively reaching out to slap Fran's hand away from what was _his_. "So what if I do, frog? Just jealous that it's not _your _loose little ass I'm fucking?"

"Senpai, you know I'm a virgin; unlike you, I don't want to be a man whore."

The blond was scandalised by these words. His mouth hung open as he drew in a sharp breath of air, offended beyond belief; did that _frog _just call him a _whore? _

Slipping three knives from his pocket, Bel embedded them in the boy's stomach. Fran didn't even wince, powerful illusions protecting him. "Senpai, I didn't even feel that one. You should try harder."

Tsuna squeaked as he reached out, grabbing Bel's hand before the man could throw another set of knives. He shook his head, his brown eyes searching for obscured ones. "N-no, Belphegor! D-don't hurt your comrade!"

Bel grit his teeth before he frowned, reluctantly dropping his knives to the mattress; Tsuna's hand on his felt _very _nice, touch being something he didn't receive much, if at all – the only times people would so much as brush against him was when he had picked up a whore from the streets, needing to satisfy his urges; the desperate way they would always cling to him wasn't the kind of touch he needed and craved for.

Tsuna shivered as the man stared down at their hands, squeaking as he pulled away as if he had been burned; he should have known better than to put his hands on such a bloodthirsty assassin because, right now, the other was probably thinking about the best way to kill him for this. "S-sorry!"

Bel didn't reply; he just reached out, grabbing the smaller hand in his as he again put it back to the top of his hand. He continued to stare at the touch, his heart speeding up slightly from the warmth he could feel.

Tsuna was nervous as he watched the older male, aware of the dead silence in the room; why was everyone watching them so intently?

The brunet gasped in surprise as the Storm Guardian suddenly shifted, moving closer to the scrawny body beside him. Bel lay on top of the younger, wrapping his arms slowly, almost warily, around the Vongola. He rubbed their cheeks together as he made himself comfortable, his lean body all but crushing the smaller one beneath it.

Tsuna's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to understand what was going on; he had expected a bloody, gruesome, painful death, but here he was, the other wrapped around him as if he were some sort of human teddy bear. "B-belphegor…?"

"You're warm…" Bel's hot breath billowed against the teenager's ear, soaking in the comfort he was finding in this minute; the aforementioned whores were the only ones who would allow him to be so close to them, anyone else fighting him off and acting as if he were a disease when he would try and initiate such contact with others. Mammon had been the only one who would allow himself to be held by the blond, and even the other Varia members didn't like him going near them; it was a reaction he had gotten from so many people, Bel often found himself lying awake at night, wondering if there was something wrong with him, confused as to why _he _couldn't be allowed such comfort like the couples he saw on the streets.

Tsuna was anxious, feeling trapped by the other's weight, but he could see that, right now, Belphegor meant no harm; though that might change in just one split second, it was fine for now. "…Belphegor…"

The other Varia members watched the way Bel shifted ever so slightly so that he could reach out and move the younger's arms around him before settling back to his previous position. Tsuna held the man loosely for a few seconds before he tightened his grip, snuggling in closer to the blond assassin, unable to believe that he was feeling _safe _in his arms.

"I like this…" Bel murmured, letting his obscured eyes slip closed; as deranged, as mentally unstable as he was, he was still a child at heart – a child who had never known love and affection before, born into a life of cruelty and hate. He had taken his first lives – his _family's _lives – at eight-years-old, joined an assassination squad just months after, seen and done things that had unhinged him further than he had been from the start. But beneath his unpredictable, bloodthirsty mannerisms, he was still that lonely little boy who craved affection, doing whatever it took for him to get it, sex no exception. "Stay the night…"

"I can't, Belphegor." Tsuna winced as strong arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Thank you… The prince appreciates it…" As if Bel had heard only what he _wanted _to hear, he rolled off of the teenager, pulling at the blankets so that they could get under them. Tsuna gave up on trying to resist, instead slipping beneath the blankets. Bel curled up next to him, holding him in arms that had killed _far _too many people to be so _gentle_. The blond's breath sent shivers down Tsuna's spine, and just like that, Bel was out like a light, having not even bothered to put pyjamas on.

Tsuna reached out, putting a small hand on the man's arm. He sighed before he let himself relax, not able to understand what was running through the other's head, but deciding that maybe, just maybe, Bel wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

Perhaps ten years ago he _would _have slaughtered Tsuna remorselessly by now, but things were clearly different in _this _timeline.

_**~~XX~~**_

Tsuna had been fast asleep before he was woken by soft utterings right next to his ear. He opened his eyes, finding himself shrouded in darkness; the others must have already gone to bed.

There was a soft sniffing by Tsuna's ear, one that sounded as if the blond sleeping next to him had been crying. He sincerely doubted that was the case, but when a quiet whimper for his mother escaped Bel's lips, Tsuna found himself wondering if Bel regretted what he had done to his family.

"It's okay, Belphegor…" Tsuna moved closer to Bel, reaching up so that he could run his hand through soft blond locks. "It's alright…"

Bel shifted slightly before he leant into the touch, his whimpers soon becoming silent as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep; never before had someone other than Mammon soothed him from his nightmares.


End file.
